Boarding School Life
by KR4V3N
Summary: a normal girl goes to a normal boarding school, but one day she finds out she's not so normal and that the school is home to the most devious of creatures. this isn't an underworld story, but it has vampires in it and underworlds a favourite of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Boarding School Life

-By Arion Sams

Chapter 1

I rolled over in bed, slightly depressed by the fact that there was another school day ahead of me. As I peeked through my eyelids, I could see that today was a bright sunny day because my room was fairly well lit even though the curtains were closed, and my door was shut. I look around my dull room, taking in the few posters on my wall and the perfect study conditions of the room. You see I live in a boarding school, and this school has rules and regulations, even for your living quarters. Some of the rules I understand, after all you don't own the place, but some are ridiculous. The headmaster of the school is incredibly strict.

I rolled over on to my back and stared at the plain, white, unimaginative ceiling and sighed in despair.

"Alex, are you out of bed yet? I won't wait for you this time, I'm sick of being late to class!"

Silence followed, I didn't bother replying.

"You're not out of bed are you? Of course you're not! Well I'm not going to wait for you, I refuse! I'm heading to class, I'll meet you there."

"Nattallee, wait! Please wait…I…I'll just be a sec okay?"

"Look, I'll wait for…two minutes, if I wait any longer I'll be late for class again, and I won't let that happen. Got it?"

"Yeah alright, fine, I'll be right out!"

I started rushing around my room, getting dressed, throwing my books in my bag and quickly grabbing some food. I didn't bother with my bed and by the time I was ready to go to class, my room look like a tornado had hit it, at the speed I was going, it was close enough to a tornado. I checked my watch, three minutes had past, I wrenched open the door and saw Nat at the end of the hallway. I sprinted down the hallway and caught up with her.

"Amazing!"

"What?"

"Everyone is going to be so surprised!"

I knew what she was talking about; she meant that everybody would be shocked because I actually made it to class on time, well ha-ha, very funny! Like she can talk, then again it is always my fault she's late to class, damn!

Shortly we arrived at class and took our seats. The teacher was already in the classroom and was waiting for everyone to sit down and shut up. Once everyone settled he began to call the roll, to check who was there, and who wasn't.

"Kay? Jordan? Michael? Kayla? Jessica? Wesley? Ann? Rachael? Kenny? Nattallee? Ale…no, not for another ten minutes. Eri…"

"Sir, I'm here!"

"Ah, what? Alex you're…here?"

"Yes sir I made sure she got out of bed this morning."

"Well done Nattallee."

Stupid people, I could be here on time by myself if I wanted to be, anyone could!

Mr. Rakfod was my English teacher, he's pretty cool, He likes to crack jokes a lot and the class loves him. I think he's the best. I learn well in his class, but I learn well in any class with a good teacher. It's just unfortunate for him that his class is the first class, on most mornings; which is the class I'm usually late to because I sleep in a lot.

Today in English we did poetry. We could use any writing style we liked and write about anything we liked.

Which is brilliant! I wrote about the mystical.

When class ended, I was a little disappointed, I was having a lot of fun writing my poem and I didn't get to finish it. I headed to ancient history while Nat headed to modern history.

On my way there I ran into Shane, he is my best guy friend, opposed to Nat, who is my best girl friend. I really like the two of them; I have no idea what I'd do without them. Although they're both my best friends, Nat is the better one, probably because we're both girls, so we have a better understanding of one another.

"Hey sweetthang."

"Shane, you know that's totally wrong, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was just messing with your mental state a little. Thought it might be fun."

"You are such a…"

"Good morning Mr. Talis!"

Mr. Talis just jumped back at Shane's hello and quickly entered the classroom. Mr. Talis is a very jittery person. He's never calm, or relaxed, he's always on edge. He's a great teacher and I really like him, but he's just too weird to get to know.

The lesson started and we all got out books to read, and learn about an ancient battle that occurred in Europe during the 1100's. It was really cool, all these people being chased from their homes and massacred it was said that these soldiers had to come along and clean up the mess, and that usually, no one was left alive. The battles that were fought were supposed to very gruesome, and the people who died during the attacks were usually better off.

Once class was over it was time for a break, and morning tea. Shane and I went to the old cherry blossom tree down the back corner of the field, there we sat and waited for Nat to show up. Shane and I talked about class for a while, until Nat showed up and talked to us about her lesson. I found modern history to be entirely boring; Shane didn't mind it though. We told Nat a bit about what we learnt, but she told us to stop, she found ancient history to be too horrible, that's why she did modern.

Unfortunately, during our lovely chat, and our time of serenity, the popular people interrupted us. This happens every year, at the start of summer, the pompous peeps want to take over our spot, because of the shade it provides. So we battle it out, in lots of different ways. Sometimes we have a fight, sometimes we argue, and sometimes we rally up support. The only thing that is different is how it all goes down. The popular girls and guys like to sit together, so they're both here to claim the spot.

We won't give it to them without a fight. And so, it has begun.

"So, you're in our spot…again!"

"Yeah," her followers echoed.

Brittany the queen of pompous asses, she rules over people with an iron hand; and let's not forget the royal king Kraden, who rules over the people with no leniency, not even for his beloved queen.

"What do you two want with our spot?" I replied in the harshest of tones I could manage.

Kraden turned to his most loved and loyal servant, Aoren, and whispered in his ear. This could only mean one thing. Aoren didn't say much, and he constantly wore incredibly dark, black sunglasses, but even though he was quite, he was incredibly strong, the strongest student in the school! Kraden clearly wasn't in the mood for messing around.

Kraden turned to us, "you have one last chance to move, otherwise you will be moved! One, two, thr…"'

"You can't do this!" Shane shouted, "It's against the rules of society. You can't possibly expect to get away with it!"

"Aoren, get 'em."

The way Kraden spoke scared me sometimes, the way he was so calm, like nothing was happening, the way he was constantly monotone. It was unnerving, but I never let it show, I never gave them satisfaction.

If Aoren was going to move us so Kraden could just sit down and relax, I was going to put up a fight.

Aoren walked over to us, he picked up Nat with the utter most ease, and plonked her on the grass a few meters away from the tree. The followers of both groups sat down once Nat was removed, then Aoren came and picked up Shane. He put up a fight, but unfortunately it wasn't enough, and Aoren removed him fairly quickly, and plonked him next to Nat. Once he was gone, Brittany sat down, I was next and I knew that. Aoren came for me, I stood and walked closer to the tree, he knew I was going to be pain. As he got closer to me, I wrapped my arms around the tree, and kicked at him.

The stupid pop people were laughing at the amusing display, all except for Kraden, who was unimpressed, as he just wanted to sit down and indulge in the peace and quiet, but this is exactly what I wanted, his misery.

Eventually Aoren grabbed hold of my legs and was trying to yank me off the tree. I held on tight and waited for a good chance to break free and kick him; my friends were cheering me on.

"Let go of me!"

"Let go of the tree."

That was the second time I had ever heard his voice, it was fairly deep, yet soothing. It sounds like a voice that could be manipulated to make different sounds and voices.

"Let go!" I shouted my arms and legs starting to ache.

He let go, and I dropped to the ground, it was so unexpected, but very smart on his behalf. He came over to me, in my disoriented state, and picked me up, and dumped me with my friends. By the time I knew what was going on, it was too late; Kraden had taken his seat, and began to relax.

"Humph, who do they think they are?" Nat asked in a disgusted manner.

"They think that they're the most important people in the school and that they can get whatever they want...and they'd be right." Shane replied in a dulcet tone.

The two of them turned to me, looking to me for advice for what we should do. Just at that moment it struck that I was the leader of our group. I stuck up to people most and made most of the decisions, but they seemed to like it that way.

"Why don't we go find somewhere in the building to sit and plot their doom? Yes, their doom, for one day we shall rise up and take control, crushing them in our quest for glory!"

"You should become an actress." Nat said with a great amount of pep.

"Yeah ya little drama queen."

"Shut up guys!"

And we all burst out laughing. We headed up to the main building and found an abandoned staircase, that wasn't used very much by any one, at any time. It was peaceful and quiet there, so we decided that during the summer this would be our new spot, and during winter, we'd sit under the cherry blossom.

Soon after we initiated this new spot as our own, the bell rang, so we had to head to class.

Third period, this was a class I really enjoyed, yet hated at the same time. It was maths three, neither of my friends was in this class, and there are only ten people in the class. The teacher, Mrs. Collives, is super cool and nice, but she all about together, so some how she manages to find lots of assignments for us to do in pairs, weird huh? Most of the time I'm paired with someone good, but she chooses the pairs, and I haven't had a person twice yet, and there's only two people I haven't been paired with. These two people are both male and from the popular group, they are; Kraden and Aoren. However I think I'd prefer to work with Aoren, but I'd also like to get the torment of having to work with Kraden out of the way.

As I got to class I found the other nine students standing around outside the door, the teacher was running late. I stood there away from the rest of the people, two of them were popular kids; Kraden and Aoren, and four of them were nerds; Randy, Lucy, Marsha and Steven, one was an emo; Jake, and the other two were just regular nobody people; Emily and Jason. Stayed away from them because they weren't part of any of my cliques, and I wasn't friends with any of them, but I got along with most of them okay.

Mrs. Collives arrived after a couple of minutes and let's inside, we all followed her into the room and took our seats, I always sat up the back left corner, it was fairly dark and I found it easy to concentrate there.

"Okay class, I have an assignment for you, aren't you all so lucky?"

She clearly had no idea what lucky meant, for this certainly wasn't lucky, but knew it was coming, for she warned us last lesson, but it still hit me hard.

She went on, telling us who we were working with, and that this task was the hardest and longest task we'd had and have.

"You'll be seeing a lot of your partner!"

Great just what I want to hear, for I was correct, I was going to end up with one of the two popular people, and I ended up with Kraden!

However, I did feel a little better when I saw that he was not at all looking forward to it either which meant he'd be suffering also.

The teacher handed out the assignment and told us to start work on it today. Kraden stood up and left his servant Aoren behind, he clearly just wanted to start and not argue, because he didn't even try and get me to move. It was clear that both of us want this experience to be as painless as possible, but I knew that that wouldn't happen; I would not be able to stop myself from attacking him while his protector was not around.

"Okay let's get started." He said with a dull, unimpressed tone, "You better be smart, because I'm not doing this stupid project on my own."

"Hey, I'm smart, but are you? I'm not carrying the weight of this project on my shoulders, this is gonna be equally shared, fifty fifty. Got it?"

"Don't you snap at me! I'll put you six feet under before you could even blink!" he whispered to me in most menacing tone.

"I . . ."

"Let's get started." He said calmly as though no argument had just occurred.

We put our heads down and started concentrating on the task before us. A little while before the end of class we stopped working and discussed how we were going to do the rest of the project, we knew there would be no more class time for it.

We decided to break up whose room we'd go to evenly. We would use my room, then his room, then the library, and we'd keep doing this until the project was done. We would spend an hour on it every time, and we'd meet three times a week; Monday at five, Thursday at seven (which was just after dinner), and Sunday at ten.

Just as we finished making our plans, the bell rang.

"Okay so . . .I'll see you at five? That sounds really wrong."

"Yeah it does." He said disgusted, "see you at five."

I headed off to class as he stood and waited for Aoren to leave the classroom, he had been held up by the teacher, the two of them were seemingly inseparable. Walking down the corridors and away from maths three, I got out my timetable and checked what I had next, oh goody, my favourite subject; PE. There was only one good thing about this class and that was that both my friends were in it, everything else about it sucked, I hated PE!

The worse thing about it was the teacher, because the teacher was also the headmaster. Who is a very scary person, he is tall and very buff, he has a deep voice that sounds like an evil being of some sort is talking to you and he is the meanest teacher there is, he picks on students like students pick on students. He doesn't care what group you from, he merely judges you on your athletic ability. If you're a really good sportsman then he'll favour you, even when it comes to other things. By students rule, the jocks aren't at the top, the popular peeps are, but in his rule, the jocks are at the top, along with some other sporty people.

I got to the change rooms and changed into my PE gear, when I was ready to enter the gym; I stood near the doors and waited for nat. I saw her heading towards me, as she reached me I opened the gym door and we walked inside together.

"Hey, how was maths three? Did it happen?"

"Yep, it happened, we got a project to work on, and my partner is Kraden."

"Oh well, it could be worse." I just gave her a look, "well it could . . .you could be dead!"

"Well thanks for that thought."

"That's o . . ."

"Shut up! All right now that I have you attention, let's get started! Line up in alphabetical order, in a boys and girls line." He waited while everyone did this, and then began to speak again. "Alright, now turn and face the person opposite you, this is your partner." He began to hand out a very thick rubber ring to the partners, "you will put this ring around one leg each, like a three legged race, except you will be doing my, what you students call, my army training circuit! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" shouted the entire class in unison.

I had turned to face my partner, but hadn't actually looked at him yet due to the fact I was watching the headmaster. When I finally turned my eyes towards the person standing opposite me, I realised that today was fated to being a bad day, for I was standing opposite Aoren, who didn't seem too pleased about the arrangement either.

The headmaster; Drade, handed a rubber ring to Aoren, who accepted the ring hastily and walked over to me with it putting it on our legs. This was going to be very difficult, Drade's circuit was hard enough, but doing it attached to another person was hopeless, especially someone who was speedy at the circuit, we were going to fall over many times.

"Hi." I could tell I sounded nervous and unsure, I didn't know what to do or how to act. Aoren was a very intimidating person, and he didn't talk, which didn't help. I looked around trying to spot Nat, I found her right up the front, she was next to do the circuit, her partner was, well she was very lucky, Shane.

Eventually it was my turn to do the circuit, I really didn't want to, but I had to, Aoren seemed keen, to a degree, I think he doubted that he could go well with me attached, but it's not like it was picnic for me, so humph to him.

"Okay you two, go!"

We took off, the first part was easy, and we just had to run to the first obstacle. The first obstacle was a pit of mud with wire over it; we had to crawl under the wire and into the mud. I turned and looked at Aoren, he looked at me then grabbed my arm and pulled me down rapidly, I went down with a yell at the unexpectedness. The mud was disgusting, crawling through this thick brown slime, that seemed to suck you in, but with Aoren great strength pulling me along, we got through the mud pretty quickly. We ran to the next obstacle, which was a wall. We both stopped dead at the wall, I'm not sure if he stopped because he was reacting like I was or if it was because he's attached to me and didn't have a choice.

Turns out he stopped because he felt pull me against him.

He turned and looked at me, clearly confused about why we had stopped, I looked back at the teacher giving him the, are you serious, look, then turned back to face Aoren.

"I can't climb a solid wall with no places to grip, I'll fall and. .Die! I can't do it, I just can't!" He stared at me blankly, "It's impossible, please let's just go around and do the rest of the course, I know you've never skipped anything, or gottin' anything less than an A+ in PE, but please!"

He stared at me a little longer, "no, we'll climb the wall. I'll climb, you'll cling."

"Cling to what?"

"Me. I'll climb up the wall pulling the both of us; you just have to hold on to me."

"No! That's, that's . . . its just weird! I won't do it, let's go round."

"No!" He spoke with pure anger and determination, it was as if he planned to pull out duct tape and stick the rest of me to him, so I had no choice, or after PE he was planning to kill me.

"Okay." I said, my voice shaking with a small amount of fear.

We walked towards the wall, when we stood at the foot of the wall, I looked up and down it and swallowed hard it was about fifteen feet high. This was going to be scary; I flung my arms around Aoren and clung to him as if my life was in the balance.

He started to climb the wall with me hanging off him like an autumn leaf hanging from a tree; both the leaf and me were clinging to vestiges of life. The whole way up I told myself not to look down, but it was hard, I almost went the whole way up without looking, but right near the top, I looked and gave a little whimper. Aoren stopped momentarily giving me a look; it was a look of pity. I knew that finally he had realised how horrible this really was for me.

Now, let me make this perfectly clear, I'm not afraid of heights!

I can stand on the edge of a cliff, I can handle planes fine; it's just that this wasn't just high, it was a solid, no grip, straight, brick wall. This wall was just pure madness and torture made up by our crazy teacher, this wall stared you down and told you no!

Once Aoren turned his gaze away, he started to climb again; and I closed my eyes, really tight. Before I knew it I could feel solid ground again and it felt wonderful. Aoren, who was slowly prying me off him, then interrupted this sensation.

I opened my eyes and looked ahead, I saw the rope swings that were across mud, and how the mud got in the gym I'll never know. Realising that I was still partially clinging to Aoren, as he had not completely freed himself from me, I quickly let go of him and sighed as I turned back to face the ropes.

"I know, I know . . . we have to."

We started jogging towards the ropes and jumped up on to the platform. Aoren grabbed hold of a rope and turned to look at me.

"You're going to have to grab the next one. Can you do that? Because I won't be able to, so you have to, got that?"

"Um . . . I have to grab the rope? Um . . . yeah, okay I can do that . . . I think."

He stared at me for a while, clearly unsure wether to trust me, but in reality, he had no choice. Although I wish he did have a choice, then I wouldn't have to do this, and I wouldn't feel bad if we fell into the mud because of me.

We walked back a bit on the platform and got a good run up. He jumped of the platform and swung across the mud to near the second rope, where I had to grab hold of it, and I did!

He let go of the first rope and we swung across to the third. It was amazing; I was actually holding both our weights and not faltering.

We never hit the mud!

We landed on the platform across the other side of the pit, and I actually hugged Aoren . . . oops!

He drilled me with a stare that could shatter a bomb shelter and then cracked his face. Smiled that is. Smiled, I actually made him smile, SMILE!

As abruptly as he started, he stopped, as if he realised his mistake and showed weakness.

"C'mon, let's continue."

We continued the torture of the army drill course and moved on to the next part; the monkey bars, that required ten chin-ups each bar. I know Aoren won't let me slack off and make him do all the work. A real shame that. We stepped up onto the platform and put ours hands on to the first bar.

"I'm not caring, you must take your own weight or I'll knock your hands off the bar so you swing down and your face gets covered by mud. Then of course I'd lift you back up so you can put your hands on the bar and try again. Okay?"

"Um . . . o-Kay." I said in a voice that sounded like a mouse had just been stepped on.

We both started to pull ourselves up for the very first chin-up; I struggled and very slowly wriggled my way up, like a fish out of water still trying to swim. Aoren on the other hand pulled himself up with utter ease. God I hate him sometimes.

Once we had done ten, and of course it was very slow for Aoren, we swung across to the next bar and did the same thing until we completed it all. Although on the third last monkey bar, I felt totally weak and gave up. Aoren stuck to what he said, he shoved my hands off the bar and I swung down into the mud. It was disgusting; I was completely covered in mud from the top of my head to my armpits. Aoren slowly lifted me back so I could grab hold of the bar again. He struggled a bit because he was taking both our weights and he only had one hand on the bar. Apart from that mishap, it was fine; I just can't believe he actually did what he said he'd do!

Right after getting off the monkey bars, we headed straight for the tube. The tube is a small tube that you have to crawl through, which usually, apart from jogging, is the easiest part of the course, but with two people it will be very difficult. One person would have to be on top of the other and both would have to coordinate and push themselves through the tunnel. The bad part is being on top of someone; because you're either facing each other, which seem like sex, both facing the same way, which seems like anal sex, or facing away from each other, which seem rude and is the most uncomfortable position.

I couldn't help but wonder what position we're going to take up.

As we walked up to the tube, Aoren stopped dead. All colours, which weren't much, drained from his face.

"Um . . . ah . . . how do you . . . ah . . .want to . . .do this?" his voice was high, like he's never even made contact with a girl, which, considering he's popular, is crazy.

"Ah . . .you mean your not choosing? But you've been in control this entire time, now I have to decide?!"

"Yes, yes you do."

Suddenly he had his spunk back.

"Um . . . well, in that case, I . . .um . . .facing, no same way, no facing, ah . . . I can't decide."

"Well hurry up and decided."

"I can't!"

"Look, I'll choose one hand for one way, and the other hand for another, then you pick a hand, yeah?"

"Okay."

He put his hands behind his back and waited for my decision.

" Left."

"My left or yours?"

"Yours."

"Facing it is." He swallowed hard, like he was taking a plunge, or like I was diseased.

We walked to the entrance of the tube, and crouched down, this was it. I turned so I was facing him; he slowly lowered himself down, taking me with him. It was the slowest moment ever; it went on forever and was as awkward as hell.

We slowly started wriggling back into the tunnel, once we were in, it was very cramped, and we were so close we were about three millimetres from kissing. We finally made it to the middle of the tunnel when . . . we got stuck.

STUCK!

Can you believe it, freakin' stuck!

"So . . .you come here often?" he said lamely trying to make light of the situation.

I was just about to reply when Kraden poked his in at the end of the tunnel.

"What are you doing, making out with her?"

We both froze; totally stunned by his remark, once again before I could say anything, someone else spoke first.

"No!" Aoren shouted with a certain amount of disgust in his voice.

"That's good . . . cause . . ." his voice trailed away. " Then what's wrong?"

"We're stuck!" he shouted, "you dick head!"

"Um . . ." I said quietly, "shouldn't you be helping us get unstuck."

"Mmm. I suppose so. But there isn't really anything I can do; it's up to you guys. I'll let the teacher know you're stuck though."

He strutted away and soon after there was an eruption of laughter and I got a look that could kill. Aoren was not happy, his rep probably just fell to pieces right there in front of us, and he blamed me.

On the bright side I'd never have to suffer PE again, or any other class, because I would be dead by morning.

We shuffled around for a while trying to find a position which would give us some room to move. Eventually we found a good position and wriggled our way forward about an inch, then got stuck again. This time though, once we got stuck, we both went nuts, struggling as much and as hard as we could, unfortunately during this time we both made a movement that had great consequence. We accidentally brought our lips together, and kind of kissed.

We both went into a, what I like to call, a shock coma. This is where you freeze up completely, turn red, feel nauseated and sometimes drool a little. We appeared to stay in these shock comas for quite some time, until I finally spoke out.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here."

He nodded. We calmly thought about our situation and came up with a game plan, which let us to freedom. We completed the course and Aoren got an A, while I got a B. unfair if you ask me, but I was happy with a B. and I think, considering we got stuck, Aoren was happy with an A.

Once PE was over Nat and I headed to the change rooms.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Being assigned with Aoren?"

"Mmm. I don't know. He's a bit of a fitness freak, but for once I did actually get something above a C."

"Yeah, guess that's good. What about getting stuck in that tunnel? Did anything happen?"

"Being stuck in that stupid tube sucked! And what do you mean did anything happen?"

"Well you're very close in that tunnel, and if you guys got stuck, I guess you were extra close, so, did anything happen? Like a little kiss, kiss?"

"No! God! What's wrong with you, we hate them remember? Plotting their downfall? Ringing a bell?"

"Yeah, Yeah, okay."

"What about you? How was your PE with Shane?"

"Good, cause, well were good friends so it was just . . . normal really."

"That's good!"

We got changed into our regular school uniform and headed to our lunch break.

We headed to our new spot on the abandoned staircase, where it was quiet and cool. We heard and saw the _popular _people going by, headed to what used to be our spot. I turned to talk to my friends about how we were going to murder them when we had an unexpected guest, Aoren.

We all stared at him, and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. What the f is he doing he, what, wanted to take this spot too.

"Hey, um . . . Al . . .Alex can . . .can I talk to you?"

I looked at my friends, they seemed shocked and confused. How could he do this to me, in front of my friends, what was he thinking, why did he even want to talk about it?

"Um . . . sure."

I got up and followed him; we walked round a couple of corners and into this little, dark, secret room. I never even knew this place existed. We both stepped in to the tiny space and looked at each other. The space was still big enough for there to be a sizeable gap between us, but it was still plenty awkward. I felt like we were dating in secret and we'd come here to make out. That's what happened in the movies after all, not that movie are something to go, I am smarter than that.

It seemed a while before anyone spoke, and a long, loud silence rang out between us. We both stood there staring at each other, when Aoren looked down and away from me, breaking the horrible silence.

"So. About what happened in gym, um . . . I know it was an accident but, it just, I mean I thought we should maybe say it, and I thought . . . I thought I should check about . . . what you thought about it." He spoke all this fairly nervously, but still with his deep, calm voice. I wasn't sure why he thought we had to talk about it before, but know I understood, he thought one little accidental kiss from him and I'd be head over heels, well he's wrong.

"What, you think I'm in love with you now our or something from one pathetic kiss? Like if any girl gets a taste you they'll want more? Perhaps because you're popular or something? Well, wrong! You're not even popular; not really, you're only popular via association. Kraden is the only reason anyone even notices you! So, get over your self it was an accident, nothing more."

Before he had a chance to reply, I stormed from the room, leaving him in my dust as I headed back to my friends. When I got back, my friends were still frozen in the same expression I'd left them in. mouths gaping, eyes widish covered in great thought. It was crazy, I can't believe the stayed that way, good thing no one come round here or else they would have been a laughingstock.

"Hey, you guys wanna try looking normal?"

They both shook their heads like they were trying to come out of a drunken stupor.

"So, so, what did he want?" Shane asked still sounding slightly out of it.

"Just to talk about something that happened during gym . . . to apologies I think."

"Why what did he do?"

"Shoved my hands off the monkey bars so I swung down and got covered in mud."

"Ewe! That's pleasant." Nat said with a squirm.

The rest of our lunch break consisted of nothing but mindless chatter to one another, but always, in the very back of my mind was a nagging thought. I couldn't shake it, it just kept haunting me, the more I thought about it, and the more it seemed like a mistake. Perhaps Aoren didn't think I had Fallen head over heals for him; maybe he hoped I had cause he liked me, the simple mistakes of a guy. I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't, so I just pushed as far back into my mind as I could and concentrated on other things instead.

Before I knew it lunch was over and I had to head to my next class, history.

I had a split double of it today and I didn't even realize until now. Shane and I headed off and Nat went to her class. I was really looking forward to history; it would just clear the air. We arrived at history and the class was already in, how unusual. We entered the room to find, not Mr. Talis, but Drade!

"What happened to Mr. Talis?' I asked very timidly, only just able o make my voice audible.

" He's not well. Had a bit of a . . .breakdown." said Drade in a deep, growly voice, "have you ever considered trying out for cheerleading?"

I looked at him oddly; it was a weird question, completely out of the blue. I turned and gave Shane a, what the hell look, and he just returned it. I looked back at Drade and then turned to take a seat, ignoring his question. Cheerleader? That's pop central! No way would I ever do that!

We took our seats somewhere near the back and opened our books. The lesson wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought he'd be a terrible teacher, but he actually seemed highly out of character, all lucid, like he was on drugs or something.

Once the class was over we headed out and off to our next class. On my way out the door, Drade stopped me, I looked stunned, and I thought I'd done something wrong. He told everyone else to hurry up to their next class, and I knew he was back to being him because he yelled it.

"Follow me."

I followed him, obeying my head master and teacher; he took me to his office.

"So . . .you're the girl that got paired with Aoren, yes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering. You're not very good at PE."

"No, I'm not but . . .you haven't called me here to talk about PE, have you?"

"No."

He walked over to the door and locked it, then shut the blinds. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good.

"What . . .What are you doing?"

"Oh . . .nothing."

He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. He was kissing me and holding me very tightly, I could barely move. I could feel his muscles pulsing against me and he was starting to sweat. He lifted me up off the ground and began to take off me clothes. I tried to struggle, but I could barely breathe let alone move.

He'd stripped me down to my underwear and suddenly came to a halt, like he'd only just received morals or a conscience. He looked at me and there wasn't guilt in his eyes but pure hunger! I stared up into his eyes and saw a monster, my gaze fell down to his mouth were what I felt combined with what I saw, fangs.

I stumbled away from him and towards the door. I fumbled with the handle, but it was pointless, it was locked. He came up behind me and grabbed hold, I kicked and screamed, he sat me down on his desk and walk towards the door, and he unlocked it and chucked my clothes to me.

Scrambling, I got dressed and ran from the room. I ran down the hallways ignoring anyone and everything, I just kept running until I was at the end of the open fields outside the mansion. I collapsed to the ground panting, struggling to breathe. I couldn't wrap my head around what had happened, he had . . . I mean, it was just too much to handle.

I turned to look back up at the school, but when I did he was standing there, I stumbled backwards and nearly hit the ground hard. He held out his hand and in it was a piece of paper; I stared at it but did not take it. He threw it at me and walked away. I picked up the note; it was a reason for why was late to class.

_Please excuse Alex for her tardiness as she was helping me with something, yours sincerely Drade._

I stared at the note with disbelief, he actually expected me to go back to class.

I couldn't go back to class, I can't even think straight, I was almost raped!

I sat there on the grass for a while and then thought about what I would be doing right now if this hadn't happened. Right now I would be in chem., with Nat. I also had a study date with Kraden, I felt like I could cry, and eventually, once my mind caught up, I probably would.

I stayed out there for the rest of the period; I didn't want to go to class.

Once the period was over, I searched for Nat.

"Hey I . . ."

"Hey, where were you?"

"I, we had Drade for history and he held me back."

"Why?"

"I . . . I'll tell you later."

"But . . ."

"Look . . .I . . . I just don't want to talk about it here. I'll tell you later, I have to . . .I have to go."

I went away, where no one would find me and stayed there until a little before five. I knew had to go meet Kraden and work on our assignment, I wasn't going to pike out on this.

I headed to my room, and as I got to my door, I saw Kraden, he was there waiting.

I opened the door and we went inside. I got out the stuff we needed and we got to work, then my mind caught up and I broke into tears.

"Hey, ah what's wrong? Ah . . . don't cry!"

He scooched over to me and tried to find out what was wrong.

Eventually he got it out of me and he grabbed hold of me and embraced me in a hug, I just cried into him, bawling my eyes out.

We stayed like that for a while, unmoving, except for the convulsions of my body caused by my crying. He stayed and held me the whole time, uttering calming words into my ear. For once I found his voice very calming and comforting. His words echoed in my ears, casting a net of calm over my brains that flowed down my nerves.

After a while I stopped crying and started taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay now?"

"No. But I will be. Thanks."

"It's okay. Do want me to go kick the headmaster in the head, because I will."

"No, it's okay."

"Good, cause I would probably be killed."

I stared at him for a while and then we both cracked up laughing. We kept laughing until we thought we'd die from the pain. That's when we slowly calmed ourselves down and sat up. I looked at him for a while and he looked back at me, a dazed look in his eye. He shook his head and stood up.

"Well, we'll do our assignment next time. Bye"

He turned and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I later found out, and I'll do this a lot, is what other people were up to when I wasn't about.

Kraden walked down the corridor away from my room and towards the headmaster's office. Now of course when I told him what happened between Drade and me I did not tell him about the fact that I saw fangs, merely about the attempted rape.

He stormed into Drade's office and walked up to the desk.

"What were you thinking? It's one thing to f the cheerleaders, but it's another to try and rape someone, especially my math's assignment partner! God, you're a stupid f!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me!"

"Yeah I did. So why are you yelling at me? Since when did you care who I f? It's none of your god damn business! And since when did you care about a nobody like her?"

"Since she's my partner for an assignment. She won't be able to concentrate, she'll stuff up and we'll fail, and she's not that bad a person!"

"Yeah you'll fail your assignment, I'm sure that's the real reason. You like her, don't you?"

"No you stupid poop, I don't!"

"You do?!"

"I don't"

Drade gave Kraden an icy glare, surveying him up and down, staring the truth out of him.

"Maybe . . . you know . . . a little, no . . .well yeah . . .I guess so." He said it beaten and shy, like it was disgraceful to like someone like me, but maybe it was.

Drade sat down next to him. They shared a glance then both looked down.

"You no you can't fall in love the people at this school. It'll never work with any of them."

"I know, and I don't love her. It's just she's nice."

"If she ever found out what you are . . ." His voice trailed away.

"Yeah I know, torches and pitchforks."

"Yep."

"Does she know what you are?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?'

"Just, when she told me what happened she said you stopped, that and she was going to tell me something else, but just trailed away instead, I thought it might have been that."

"Hmm, well I think I might have showed my fangs, but I can't be entirely sure. It doesn't matter though, she won't tell anyone they'll think she's crazy if she does."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna . . ."

"Go f Aoren."

"Hey . . .Yeah."

Kraden left the room and headed down towards Aoren's room. When he arrived at the door, he knocked three times with equal intervals in between each knock.

Aoren very swiftly answered the door, and Kraden entered just as quickly to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Hey." Said Aoren sounding slightly depressed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh you know how accidentally kissed little miss perfect Alex?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Well I went to talk about the kiss and suss things out. See if she felt anything, if not apologize for the accidental and for taking her away from her friends then leave, you know, I tried to do the right thing. I mean usually they get all huffy if ya don't do nothin' about it. But she nearly bit my head off, I've been feeling a bit down for the rest of the day."

"Oh!"

They both sat down on the end of the bed and intensely stared at the floor, thinking over the happenings of the day. Once an hour had passed, they lived once more. Kraden pushed Aoren on to the bed. They started frenching and undressing each other, soon they were fully naked and Kraden was Fing Aoren in his anus.

"Oh god I love you."

"Love you too Aoren."

The two of them grunted and groaned with pleasure at their intense sex, and they continued having constant sex for an unbelievable amount of time, an hour.

Once they were done they both just lay on Aoren's bed panting and enjoying the still pleasurable feeling of the sex they had just had. After a while they began to get dressed, eye balling each other as they did so. When they were fully dressed Kraden kissed Aoren once more and headed to his own room, leaving Aoren's freakishly sterile, clean room behind.

Drade sat at his desk in his office thinking over what he'd done that day. He'd taught five classes that day, plus the one he subbed for. During fifth period, after the cheerleader practice at lunch, he had had sex with three of the cheerleaders, two at once, and one on her own. He had also attempted rape, he'd done some bad things, but never before had he done that, at least never to any of his students.

As much of blood thirsty, violent and horrible man he was, he did love this school, and he was capable of loving people. He already loved some people; he loved Aoren, Kraden and the other vampire boys at the school. He looked after them, and cleaned up after them and he taught them things. He was the oldest and wisest of them all and they were his boys.

Now there was someone else, he didn't stop raping her because he showed his bad side, he stopped because he couldn't do it to her. The only reason you don't do something horrible to someone, when you know you can, is when you care. So, he thought he cared, he's not sure why, and just like it was bad for Kraden, it's bad for him.

The new person was me, I didn't know this at the moment, and I didn't find out for a long time. I didn't know that Kraden liked me either, or that I hurt Aoren by what I said to him. I found out all this behind the scene stuff when I decided to write this book. I went round and had interviews with everyone, and got the important stuff that I missed because I wasn't there.

Drade sat at his desk a little longer, then slowly made his way to the door. He turned the handle and looked back at his beloved office. It was his place of solitude, and hunger. This school he had built from scratch and it was the place he felt most at home, it was his.

I was laying on my bed thinking about what had happened to me, I couldn't tell any one what had happened, no one would believe me and there was no evidence. I just had to forget about it, he let me go, so he wasn't going to do it again, nothing to terrible even happened, so I'll just have to suck it up.

It doesn't matter though, after Kraden had comforted me I felt a lot better, and I felt happy and didn't really care, I'll just push it from my mind.

I did some homework and tidy up my room, which really needed it, I couldn't find anything in there. Then I felt really tired so I decided to go to bed, and dream to a better day.

I woke up and saw Tuesday outside my window; I'd forgotten to close the blinds. As I stared out the window at the beautiful blue sky and bright day ahead, I knew today would be awesome. I felt like everything that happened yesterday, would just be erased.

I got out of bed and got dressed, my alarm went off, and I turned it off and continued to get ready for school.

Just as I finished getting ready I heard a nock on the door.

"Hey, you up yet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks."

I packed my bag and left the room to join Nat out in the hall.

"So, what did you want to tell me, and how come your ready?"

"I'm ready because I woke up early and just decided to get up. And I wanted to tell you about what happened in the tube during PE." I lied, "Aoren and I accidentally kissed."

"Oh! That's what he wanted to talk to you about isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing's going to happen between you two, is it?"

"No, at least not from that."

"Well that's good."

We headed to bio and got there early. There were only a few people there, once a few minutes passed lots more people arrived. We headed into the classroom to sit down and work, just when I was about to sit down next to Nat, I was grabbed and forced to sit down next to someone else. I stared back at Nat, reaching out to her and whining. I turned to face my kidnapper and saw that it was Kraden.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ah, better."

"That's good."

"So, why did you pull me here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check that you were okay, and just to tell you that I had a talk with Drade and yeah."

"You did what? Why? I mean thanks, but . . . why?"

"What he did was wrong, and I just wanted to let him know that, and I wanted to get him to apologize to you."

"Ah, thanks, but I didn't need, you'll just bring it all back and." my voice trailed away.

" Sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, I just, never mind."

There was still a free seat next Nat, the Mr. Mirks had started the lesson, but if I moved quickly and quietly, he wouldn't care. I started to stand up to move, but Kraden pulled me down, I glanced over at Nat and she just shrugged.

"Stay."

"But . . . now Nat's all alone."

"Hmm, Stay."

"I . . ."

"Stay!" he said grumpily and in a growly voice, I'd never heard spill from his lips before and never thought I would.

I gave up trying to persuade him to let me go, and just sat beside him, opening up my books and began my work. As I worked, I swore that I could see from the corner of my eye, Kraden slowly edging closer to me. Every few minutes he edged towards me, moving his seat along with him.

By the time there was only several minutes of lesson left, he had moved all the way across, and now sat right beside, his hand slowly coming over to mine. Eventually once he'd finished his slow movement, his hand sat on top of mine, holding it.

When class was over, I quickly joined Nat and headed to my next class, which was maths, great. A class with none of my friends, what if he tried something? I walked away from Nat and passed Shane in the hall, giving him a wave, and soon I was at my math's classroom. The teacher was already there and I went to my corner up the back to sit down, but was intercepted and fell into a seat beside Kraden. I looked past him to see Aoren, who when he caught my eye, glared and then turned away.

Kraden grabbed hold of my hand again, and then turned to do his work, I stared at him for a while and then at his hand. Eventually I snapped out of it and started my work.

When recess came round Kraden dragged me with him out to the cherry blossom, were all the pops sat. He made me sit with him the whole recess, it was crazy.

"So you finally made her one of us, bout time, she should have been one of us all along, shouldn't you?"

"Shut up Brittany!" Yelled Kraden.

I glared at Brittany, drilling daggers into, trying to make her feel the pain.

As I sat with Kraden, we slowly moved away from the group, but not completely separating ourselves. He put his arm around me and pulled me on to him, so I was leaning against him. We talked and he made me laugh a couple of times, but mostly I was just listening to him.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, I went to classes and did my work, sat with my friends and chatted. Kraden didn't bother me for the rest of the day; I think he noticed how uncomfortable I was when he was around.

The day went by reasonably fast and I was laying in bed sleeping before I knew it, it was as if the day was on fast forward, but it was only like that for me.

While my day was on fast-forward, Kraden's was not. The time he had spent with me felt like the slowest hours of his life.

During fourth period he was called to Drade's office.

"What did I tell you?!"

"I don't care, and how did you know any way?"

"Aoren told me, he's jealous, of you and of her. He likes her too, and so do I. we all like her, and so do many other boys in the school, I can tell. But she's not for us, she's for them. She could have any one she wants, we have to let her fly, not cage her to our world."

"What if what she wants is me, or you, or Aoren? What if she wants to join our world? I'm going to try to get her to want to date me, and after a little while of dating, I'm going to tell her, I want to, I want to be honest with her!"

"Fine but when your heart is broken, and she tries to kill you in your sleep because you're a monster don't come crying to me!"

"My heart won't get broken, girls love and so will she, I mean look who your talking to Drade, I always get my way."

"Humph, get out, go to class!"

Kraden stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. He headed back to class and sat down beside Aoren.

"I'm so pissed off at you for this." Kraden hissed, "I'm going to kill you, I hate you!"

"I liked her first, she's not yours to take. You always do this, I like a girl and you steal her away from me!"

"She didn't like you, your kiss was an accident, she yelled at you. I comforted her in her time of need!"

The two of them turned away from each other and began their work. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day, or the rest of the week!

All this was because of me, they were fighting over me. And at this point in time I didn't like either of them. I felt bad when I found out that they weren't talking, but I didn't find out until after they had starting talking again.

Kraden moped around for the rest of the day; he and Aoren had never had fight before, at least not one this serious. It scared him, what if I had ruined their relationship, he truly loved Aoren after all, no matter how shit he treated him.

He didn't mind being in a fight with Aoren too much; he just didn't like not knowing when they were going to make up. He didn't like not knowing if they were going to have make- up sex to end the fight, it bothered him, not being in control of something. He was so used to being in control of everything.

When the sun began to set, he went for a walk down by the forest edge at the back of the mansion. Eventually he sat down on the grass, staring into to the forest. Thinking about what had happened, thinking over Aoren's words, it was true, he did always steal the girl, but he wasn't about to break his habit now.

He lay back on the grass and stared at the sky, watching the sun go down. When darkness arrived he snuggled into the grass and watched the stars twinkle, slowly his eyes began to close.

Later he awoke in his bed with no idea how he got there.

Aoren also had a hard evening, after the fight with Kraden; he was very stressed and angry. As the day ended he decided to take a stroll into town, he stalked a girl who just left an up- beat club and started to head home via a few ally ways. He caught up with her in one of them and knocked her out and dragged her back to the mansion. He took her down to the basement that was sound proofed and chained her up. He pulled out a tray from a cupboard that was covered in tools. He had scalpels and knives and all sorts of other weird, normal and interesting tools, such as pliers.

He waited for her to wake up, and then got to work on her. It was one of the most horrible things you could imagine, I was glad that I could not hear her screams through the night.

In the end he killed, finished her off with a blood angel and played with organs. Once he was done he disposed of the body, leaving no evidence behind, and cleaned up the room completely and then went around sterilizing everything afterwards. There was absolutely no evidence left behind, no one would ever know of the torture and murder that took place there that night.

Once he was done he left the room and headed out side, seeking out the fresh air. When he reached the outside world he did a lap around the school, and then spotted Kraden. When he first saw him, anger sparked inside him, and he wanted to kill him. He bit back on his anger and decided to take the silly sod to bed. Aoren picked him up and carried him to his room, peeled back his sheets, and lay him down. He took off his jacket, shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers and covered him up, tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Aoren loved him, no matter how much of a prick he is.

Drade stood a top of his beautiful mansion, specially built for the needs of his special students and watch the night unfold. He saw Kraden go and sit on the grass and he saw Aoren go in search for a victim. He also saw him return with a victim, which he would, and did, prep in his specially made basement. He saw Kraden fall a sleep, and watched Aoren dispose of the body and such. He observed Aoren taking Kraden back inside, he was observing their relationship, he was interested in it, they loved each other more than any one had ever loved anyone else in history. He thought their relationship was perfect and he didn't want to see it ruined by a girl, which neither of them could truly have.

He was saddened by this, but understood it completely, for the love they had for each other he had never felt before, he wasn't sure what it felt like, but he was sure he was feeling it now. He felt a deep hunger burning throughout his body and concentrating in his un- beating heart. Was this love, true love, the love they felt, Aoren and Kraden, his boys, his lovers, had they been the first to discover true love, or was it discovered by someone else?

When Wednesday reared it's ugly head, no one wanted to get up and see it, or even try to live, it's like everyone died when Wednesday came.

I did try to get out of bed, but I couldn't I was tired and had had a terrible night, a nightmare kept replaying in my head and caused me to feel ill in the morning. I skipped first period, which was English, and slept some more, hopefully I'd feel better when I woke. I didn't know if Nat had come round that morning, I must have already fallen asleep.

Drade woke up on the mansion roof; he jumped up and looked about, clearly confused about what he was doing there. Obviously he had fallen asleep up there and didn't quite remember that yet.

"What the hell? Why am I . . . oh yeah, I remember."

He stalked off down the stairs and into his office. He slammed the door behind him and sat behind his desk, he turned on his T.V. screens and watched the students scuttling around the halls like little insects.

Kraden woke up in his bed and realized that the fact he was in his bed was not a dream. He ponder how he had gotten there, obviously someone had taken him there, but whom, Drade? No, he would just leave him there and laugh about the stiffness he felt in the morning, Aoren? No, he was angry with him, he would have killed him if he found him in this weakened state of sleep, Markis? No he would have been asleep.

He couldn't think of anyone else. There was no one else.

Aoren woke up and rolled over in bed, he smiled wickedly. Today he felt good, he felt powerful, unlike everyone else in the school that felt dead. He was happy, very happy!

He got up and got ready, dressed himself up in his favourite black pants and shirt. He put on his jacket and boots; he didn't need to put on his sunglasses, because he never took them off.

He opened his door and strutted down the hall flaunting everything he had, and everyone noticed, all the girls were stumbling over themselves.

Nat and Shane had begrudgingly gotten up out of bed, and headed to English. When they arrived and took their seats, they realized that few people were there, and the ones that were all looked dead, as if a spell ad been cast over the school, making everyone zombies.

A little while into first period, I woke up again and got up. I opened up my wardrobe and put on my fav army cargo pants, and a black tank top. I combed my hair with my fingers and headed out down the hall and towards Kraden's room, like an invisible force was pulling me towards him. I got there and knocked a couple of times, he answered the door and I threw my arms around him kissing him furiously, making him stammer back into his room and fall on to lovely his silken bed. We made out for a while, and then I pushed myself off him and walked away back to my room, where I crawled back into my bed and curled up into a tiny ball.

Later I got up and walked around the hall, I had no intention on joining any of my classes, with those zombies, everyone was up now, but everyone had changed. All the normal and happy people were all depressed zombies, except me, and all the depressed, dark, keep to themselves people were all happy and perky. People like Goths were wearing pink and jumping around, singing happy, fluffy bunny songs and dancing. While cheerleaders skulked around in dark corners.

It was amazing how familiar it all seemed though, like I'd seen it all before. It bothered me for most of the day; I just couldn't figure it out. Then just before sixth period I figured it out, this was my dream. When the bell for sixth period went I headed to the gym. I thought perhaps Drade might know what had happened. Either that or he would have changed to and that would be funny to see.

I entered the gym, no one had showed up for PE, Drade stood there shooting hoops, I watched him for a while, and he didn't miss one.

"Drade?"

"Hmm, yeah"

He turned around and looked at me, "Alex! Ah, what is it you want?"

"What's going on, what's wrong with all the students?"

"Oh don't worry, I've got someone working on it."

"That's good."

"Want to shoot some hoops?"

"Ah . . . okay!"

We shot some hoops for a while and I wasn't that bad, we played horse, and he won.

"Drade?"

"Yeah?"

"About the other day, you, you're a vampire, aren't you?"

"Yes . . . Why?"

"Well it's just when, well I saw fangs, and I had this dream, you were in it, but it didn't feel right, like something bad was happening because you were there."

"Hmm, interesting. In a minute or so we should go see Talis, he'll explain things. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, do f the cheerleaders?"

He burst into very loud laughter at my question and slowly calmed himself down.

"Yes," he said through slight amounts of laughter. "But that's not what I meant, I mean to do have any questions about vampires."

"Oh, do you eat the students?"

"No, well not unless they're really annoying . . . I'm joking by the way."

"Good. Are super strong, do you really drink blood and what are you afraid of?"

"Yes, yes and nothing. Daylight does not harm me and I'm not afraid of crucifixes."

He walked towards me and fear struck like lightning through my bones, he was a centimeter away from me now and he looked down into my eyes, he moved forward and lightly kissed my lips.

"I'll never do that or anything else like that again, unless you want me to, and even then, hopefully I won't, because your not meant for my world, you're better than that."

He headed out the door and signaled for me to follow, I did so and we headed to Talis' office. I couldn't believe what he had just said, he sounded so . . .sweet, which is totally unlike him. I wasn't sure what to think of it. All I knew was that there was no denying the fact that Drade was an incredibly good-looking, rugged guy.

When we arrived at Talis' office he seemed more skittish than usual. Drade made me tell him about my dream. Apparently it was useful information, they thought what had happened to the students was connected to my dreams; I thought that was stupid, why would my dreams be connected to this.

"Hey, I had a dream just like that actually exactly like that, I think we had the same dream."

"Well, " Talis began, "your power and her power connected in a dream and created these zombiefied students. Plus dream connections are not unheard of, they happen sometimes."

"My power?"

"Ah, yes, you're not a normal girl Alex, you're special, I knew it from when I first spotted you but after observing in your first few years, I realized you were completely oblivious to you power, and that it only dwelled in your sub conscious, and occasionally leaked into your dreams."

"Great, I'm a freak."

"No you're a witch. Which is very rare these days, there are only about five left alive."

"Same difference!"

"On the plus side Drade, you can date her now if you want . . .witches are immortal once they turn of age, which is twenty for your information."

"I'm going to live forever?

"Yes."

"Yay." Drade said quietly and mostly to himself.

"So," I said, ignoring Drade, "How are we going to fix the students?"

"You two are going to go to bed and meet in you dreams, and there you shall change your dream and fix the students."

"Oh."

"And, Alex you should come have some after school classes with me, I'll teach you how to use and harness your magic."

"Um . . .okay."

Drade and I headed to his room, we hopped into bed and went to sleep, we entered our dreams, which was weird and I don't quite remember it, but I know we went into our dream and kicked butt. When we awoke from our slumber we could hear all the students confusion, and here the teachers telling them all to go to there dormitories and go to bed and not to come out until tomorrow. I turned and looked at Drade, smiled and fell asleep on top of him, out like a light.

The next morning came and I found myself in Drade's bed, when I turned to look around the room, I found a tray of food sitting on the edge of the bed with a little note. _Here's your breakfast, and a late note if you're late to class, I hope you enjoy the food. _It looked delicious, bacon and eggs and hash browns and toast, with orange juice and a single black rose sitting in a vase. How sweet and yummy, my mouth began to water and I hastily ate my food, which wasn't a good idea, because it made me feel sick, and so I lay in his bed for longer, afraid that if I moved I'd vomit.

It was recess time and I was nowhere to be seen. Drade came back to his room searching for me, when he found me laying on my back un- moving in his bed, told me I couldn't stay there forever, that I had to get up and go to class, I turned to snap back at him, when the vomit came. I jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom I almost made it to the toilet, but not quite, I threw up in the bathtub.

He walked in saw me vomiting, a looking of dawning came across his face, and he now understood why I hadn't gone to class. But he didn't seem pleased that I chucked into his bathtub. He took me back to bed and got a bucket, so if I felt sick, I could vomit in that.

By lunch time I felt better and headed outside to join my friends, they were happy to see me and we talked about everything that had happened this week, it was all so bizarre. Once we were done with serious talk we turned our attention to jokes and other such things.

I went to my next two classes maths and chem. And they were pretty good, nothing to fuss about. Then I had a short break and preceded to art, which both Shane and Nat were in, we were all really good, and that was great.

Once art was over I had another study date with Kraden, oh crap, Kraden, yesterday I kissed him, oh my god! I concentrated, and moved on.

I went to his dorm and knocked, he opened the door and I walked in and pulled out my stuff, we got to work and concentrated, getting lots of work done.

When I went to leave, he grabbed my arm and very romantically kissed me, it was the best kiss I'd ever had. Before I knew it we were laying on his bed making out, it was great, but not for me, not now, eventually when I got my will power back, I got up off him and headed to my dorm.

It was unbelievable, everyone wanted a piece of me; my vampire headmaster, my math's assignment partner, who is popular, and well I didn't know anyone else, I mean possibly Aoren, but I had no way of knowing short of asking, and I wasn't planning to ask him, because I didn't want to know, I was not interested in boys. I was interested in my schoolwork and my friends. If I got a boy friend, I'd spend a lot of time with them, ditching my friends, and I would be unable to concentrate on my school work, because I'd all, awe . . .my boyfriend, yum, yum!

So no boy's, not now!

No boy's, no boy's, no boys . . .

I decided to go see Talis to learn about myself, how weird is that? He seemed to know a lot, about everything, I always knew he was a smart teacher, but I didn't know he knew all this stuff about the supernatural, it was just so weird, I mean he seemed like such a normal guy, a normal skittish guy.

I went to his office, but he wasn't there, I went to the classroom he occupied most, but he wasn't there either, so I tried his dorm, and found him.

"Ah, oh, Alex, um, what are you . . . oh right of course, yes, ah . . . do come in."

He stepped out of the doorway to let me enter, and then quickly shut the door behind me, like there was a murderer on the loose. He walked over to a workbench and started tinkering away, I watched him for a while, and then remembered why I had come.

"Ah, Mr. Talis?"

"Yes, oh right of course." He gave a little shy uncomfortable smile and walked over to me, he looked me up and down and then walked over to his bookcase and got out three books, three very large old books. He walked back over to me and handed me the books.

"Just a bit of light reading, " he laughed awkwardly, "um . . .well you see, this book," he said pointing to the top one, "is a spell book, this ones a history of witchcraft and this ones a book about other supernatural things, such as vampires. Seeing as you're now involved in this world, I thought it would be best, if you understood it completely." Looking at the history of witchcraft book, he added, "and you should certainly know about your own heritage."

"Ah, thank you."

"It's alright, just twice a week come to me, when you're least busy, and I'll teach you spells, so bring that book. Most spells are not like what you see in movies, you don't need a wand, and most of the time you don't need incantations, you only need those when you're a beginner, and the only time you'll need potions is to cure the magically ill, other wise they are useless.

Once you have mastered your power you will be able to just think about what you want to happen and it will be done. With some more difficult spells you may need to use your hands, for example, click when you cast a spell, or run your hands across someone when you heal them."

"I'll be able to do all that, I'll be able to heal people?"

"Yes!"

He told me a little bit more and told me to read my books and learn, but at my on pace and leisure. It didn't bother him, if I even read it at all, but he recommended it.

All this news was very exciting and I couldn't wait to learn, but it was also scary. For all these years I had said that monsters and spirits and stuff were all just bullshit, there were no monsters under my bed, but I was wrong, it's all real and I'm apart of it. I am a freak, and I can't tell anyone.

I'll probably never meet those other five witches, but it didn't matter, being so rare, made it all the more exciting. I don't know why we're so rare, but I'm guessing it has something to do with all the witch burnings, witches probably hid away and suppressed their powers, so now, there's practically none left. We're probably one of the most rare things on the planet, as rare a Willy Wonker golden ticket.

Once I was back in my room, I opened up my books and skimmed through them, flicking through the pages just to see what kind of stuff lay hidden in them.

When Friday came it was wonderful! I felt fresh and new, like I'd only just started living. It was the best feeling I've ever had, I wanted it to stay forever, but I doubted that it would.

I got up and out of bed and got dressed and packed my shit and headed out the door and down the hall to Nat's room.

"Hey you up yet?"

"Alex?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my god, um, yes and I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay."

I waited for her; she only took about two minutes. When she stepped out the door, she touched me, like she thought she was imagining things, like I wasn't real.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny."

She just looked at me and laughed. We walked down the hall heading to class, which was maths. When it came to the point of us having to separate we hugged and told each other to have fun, then head off down the separate halls. Kraden joined my side and walked me to class; I kept eyeballing him cautiously, trying to suss him out.

When we arrived at class he followed me down to my corner and sat with me, leaving Aoren in their usual spot. What was Kraden up to now, what did he want. He didn't talk to me for most of the double; he only spoke occasionally, when the teacher left the room or something. When class was over, he slipped me a note; I put it in my pocket and went off to my spot to sit with my friends.

We sat and chatted and ate, mmm, food.

"So what's been up with you lately Alex, you've been getting all this attention and all this weird stuff has been happening, what's going on?"

"Why would I know?"

"I've been thinking about it," said Shane, "and well, when everyone went weird, you were fine, and well I don't know a lot of weird stuff seems to be happening around you, so I thought you might know."

"Well I don't and thanks for the accusation!"

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand where you're coming from, a lot of weird stuff does seem to be circulating around me, but I don't know Shane."

We sat there in awkward silence for the rest of recess; except for Nat's gentle humming.

When break was over we headed to our next class, English.

"Good morning class, how are we all this morning? Don't answer that, I don't really care!" Mr. Rakford burst out laughing and then began the class.

During class he came up to me and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Alex, I really liked your poems, they're really good, could I use them to teach another class?"

"Sure. And thanks for giving me a second opinion, I wasn't sure if they were really that good."

"Nah, Alex they were great, you talent, so show up at more of my lessons."

"Yes sir."

He walked back up the front, taking the paper with him and tucking it away into his folder.

When class finished I packed up my things and left to go to my next class, bio. Nat and I headed down the stairs towards the science labs, we were dissecting rats today.

Most of the girls in our class were all grossed out, but Nat and I were very excited. I for one couldn't wait to cut up a rat have a look at it's organs, and play with them.

Yeah, okay, I admit, I'm a bit of psycho.

We put on aprons and safety goggles and got trays and scalpels and one dead rat from the teacher and went to our workbench. The teacher gave us step-by-step instruction to cut it up, and observe and study its insides. It was lots of fun.

Then lunch came and we went to our spot and sat and chatted. Nothing terribly exciting, but it was good to just hang with my friends normally again.

We all had a double of photography next and that was awesome, because we just took lots of really good, but stupid pictures of each other. We did that until class ended and then we went out to have our break, and after our break we had a period of art. Which wasn't too bad, but it wasn't the best.

Then I went to my room to dump my shit, and I took out the note Kraden gave to me and read it.

_Meet me in my room at five. _Hmm, what an odd request, it was five to five now, should I go?

I decided to go, I was curious, and I would humor him, humor his little secret meeting.

I left my room and headed to his, just as I arrived, exactly a five, the door opened and he pulled me in. he started kissing me and I crumbled, I melted away into his arms, I was powerless against him. He lay me down on his bed and slowly started undressing me, and not really aware of it, I was undressing him. Soon we were fully undressed and he slowly moved us under the covers. He felt so wonderful, in every way. His soft skin and rippling muscles as they tensed and relaxed with each movement. His sweet smell, that slowly turned to sweat and his curtain of hair covering both our faces as I lay beneath him. His eyes were beautiful and dark, a mystery. In this perfect little moment were I had been over come by him, he was perfect, this was perfect, and now I was in deep, there was no escaping him, and there was no desire to do so. He caressed my body and made me tingle, made my skin crawl as if it was alive and moving. I'd never felt such pure undying pleasure, that I was all too greatful to receive. This was the best day of my life, so far.

His kisses continued to coax my lips and tongue to his, and every movement of our body's was perfect, we fit together perfectly, and during that moment I could feel him swimming inside of me, like at that particular time, we were one.

When I awoke the next morning, I was still in his bed, after our long night I had fallen asleep there and he had let me stay. I turned and saw a clock sitting on a bedside table and checked the time, it was ten A.M. I rolled over on to my back and stared at the ceiling. I could feel his soft silken sheets all around me, I was swimming in them, and it felt wonderful. I sat up holding the covers up and looked around the room. He appeared to very rich, he only had the finest things and when I turned to face the bedside table next to me, there were five black roses and five red roses, plus one white rose. There was a card sitting next to them, I picked it up and read it.

_In a sea of darkness, blood and death, you are my light and hope, like this one white rose in a sea of black and red._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I lay back down; with those sweet words echoing in my head, they were beautiful.

The door creaked open and I turned towards it, to see the intruder. As the man stepped through the door clad in black, I starred and sat up. It was Kraden and he was slowly walking towards me, with a thin smile on his face.

He hopped up onto the bed and crawled towards me, he came over me and lowered his top half, as if he was doing a push up, and gently kissed me. We stayed like that for a while, it was so romantic and sweet, and I loved it. When he lifted himself back up, he let himself fall to one side of me and held me, kissing my cheek as he did so; I turned to face him, as I lay in his arm.

"Hey."

"Good morning, nice to see you awake, even though you were incredibly cute while sleeping."

"Hmm, thanks." I smiled at him and blushed, clearly taken away in his masculine beauty.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, it's Saturday, isn't it?"

"Hmm, yeah." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Then nothing! I just want to lay here with you . . .all day!"

"Good, I wanna do that too, with me, not you."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, so just lay here, don't wanna do anything else?"

"Well, some other things would be fun, but mostly I wanna hide away, in this room, with you."

"Sounds . . . sexy!" He smiled and licked his lips.

I smiled back at him and snuggled into him further, he was so comfortable and warm, I could've stayed there forever, but that would get boring after a while. He rolled on to his back and pulled me on top of him, he stared into my eyes for a while, and then blinked several times.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Ah, yeah, thank you."

"It's alright," he smiled and kissed my cheek gently. He slowly rolled off the bed and moved towards the door, he opened the door and slipped out, leaving me, once again, alone in his room. I got up, and knowing I shouldn't do it, looked through his stuff. I wasn't sure about him, I mean I liked him, but he was my enemy for so long, what changed, did I suddenly become attractive? I looked through his draws and wardrobe, just trying to figure him out, see what he liked, and check if this was just a game. There was also this feeling that just kept coming back to me, like something was wrong, it wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't good, it was . . .weird.

Once I was done I quickly put everything back, I made sure it was where I had found it and went back to the bed and tucked myself in, just as kraden reentered the room. He walked over and plunked my breakfast in my lap.

"Eat up."

I picked up a piece of toast and munched on it, smiling happily. He sat down and began to eat his own breakfast. I turned and kissed him, he tasted like, peanut butter and something coppery, I didn't know what.

Once we were done, I got up and went to leave, he stopped me, I gave him a look and he let go, I went to my dorm and got changed into something else, a tiny bit more revealing. I wanted to turn him on, I wanted to be . . . sexy!

I walked out of my room, and passed my friends in the hall, they gave me weird, questioning looks. I walked briskly passed them and towards Kraden's room. They followed me, and when they saw whose room I entered into, their jaws dropped to the ground. It could only be expected.

When I entered the room I saw the same reaction that had just been displayed in the hall, his jaw dropped to the ground and his tongue rolled out on to the bed, like a hilarious cartoon.

I walked over to him slowly and kissed his cheek, then neck and slowly made my way down his body, until I got to his, well you know, and gave him copious amounts of pleasure, so in other words, I sucked him off! This act of self and self-less indulgence, led to a much great pleasure that we had last night. He was so . . . hot!

Whilst I was indulging in a slice of Kraden, Aoren was, well he wasn't happy, again. He had taken Kraden to his bed, when he had fallen asleep outside, and he hadn't hurt him, or yelled at him, or spoken out since their fight. Now he finds out that Kraden and I are dating, the same way my friends did. He and Kraden had been fighting over me, and now he was dating me, and he didn't even have the guts to tell Aoren, and that's what pissed him off even more.

He was pacing up and down his room, mumbling curses and throwing knives at a large dartboard with a picture of Kraden on it.

"How could he do this, what an ass, he always does this, always! Out of the millennium I've been alive, I've fallen in love exactly twice, and both times he has stolen them away from me! What a . . . a . . .a f***ing c***, ahhh, I hate him! I'm gonna kill him!"

He continued to pace back and forth across his room, thinking of horrible ways to torture Kraden, oh my Kraden, he thought of 2000 different methods, each better than the next, but, apparently, none good enough for dear Kraden, was the kings kingdom crumbling?

After a long time of mumbling and shouting at someone who wasn't there Aoren flopped upon his bed and closed his eyes tight, as if trying to wake up from a horrible nightmare. His eyes snapped open and he rolled of his bed in his depressed state, he lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling that had been taunting his lack of sanity for years, he hated this place, yet he loved it. This place was perfect for him, yet it taunted him, told him he was crazy. Aoren was a subject of mystery who only just clung to sanity. He was beautiful in his own special way, yet the most important part of him, he kept hidden away, the key to the soul, his eyes!

Any way, as I said, he's only just clinging to sanity, and living in a dorm room with white walls probably doesn't help, neither does the fact that he's put down by his best friend and lover constantly, or that his sick desires are supported and are allowed to be carried out.

He was a strong man, but he self esteem was low, even though his determination to hide it was strong. He was the most fragile person I'd ever met, but I didn't know that yet, I thought he was the toughest!

For the rest of the day Aoren didn't move, he stayed on floor, staring at the white ceiling, slowly increasing his insanity.

Nat and Shane however had only just recently entered the realm of insanity, and called it a dream.

They couldn't wrap their heads around it, Kraden and I, how extraordinarily bad. I was the one in the group who stood up for us most, stood up to the popular people. What would I do now when they tried something?

Was everything going to change? Would I become popular, leave them behind? Would I just let them walk all over us? Or would we all be popular now, had we merged groups?

They thought over these things over and over, trying to decide on the most likely, what was the most likely? They slowly made their way to the stairs where we sit and sat in silence. Slowly they turned their heads and stared into each other's scared, empty eyes, and they stayed that way until a loud bang snapped them from their deathly trance.

"So… what now?"

"I…I… don't know. Shane? What happen if we loose her? Do we find a new person for our group, and one of us becomes leader? Or…"

"Dunno."

They spent the rest of the day in their daze, moving around like a zombie robot.

Drade was sitting in his office, staring at the pictures he'd taken of the cheerleaders, drooling slightly.

Okay, he wasn't actually drooling, but any way. As he sat staring at his pictures, not enjoying them as much as usual, he took a deep breath and sighed. Drade had been unlike him self for the past few days; the unusual feeling of love had taken him down a notch. He had never felt this way and he didn't appreciate the feeling either.

Had this been the horrible way Aoren and Kraden had felt when they were in love but weren't together. He had seen better days, and he certainly missed the days when he was in control in Egypt, and command armies. God he loved those days! All the girls, slaves, power and anything else he wanted. He had ruled over many places in the past, but Egypt had been his favourite.

Sometimes I feel sorry for him, but knowing that " back in the glory days," he had got many people killed and tortured, I remember that it's a good thing he's not in charge.

So there he sat all alone for the whole day, or at least he thought he was going to sit there for the whole day, just like Aoren thought he was going to lie on the floor all day, but they were wrong.

Drade remembered that Aoren would be all alone now that Kraden had me, and so decided to summon him for a bit of… company.

Aoren lay on the floor of his asylum and staring at the ceiling when an announcement reached his ears over the hallway speakers, "Aoren report to the headmasters office." The office assistants voice rang in his ears, report to the headmasters office, what did Drade want know?

He ponder this for a while before deciding to get up and go, he ached from lying on the hard carpeted floor, and found it difficult to move at first, once he reached Drades office however, it had worn off.

"What do want?" he asked softly barely recognizing his own voice from not having talked for so long.

"You!"

Drade grabbed Aoren and threw him up against the desk, so he was facing away from him; he ripped off his clothes and ravished his neck. Aoren slowly turned to face Drade and carefully slid of his clothes, taking in each rippling muscle as he did so. Drade turned Aoren back round and f***ed him hard up the arse. The two of them groaned in pleasure and Aoren slightly with pain. It was a wonder that no one could here the banging of the desk, or any of the noise they were making.

As they moved together in their slightly awkward position, their bodies pressing together, sweat dripping from them and running smoothly down their muscles. As they moved and intertwined each bit of their body flexing and relaxing in a constant and harmonious rhythm.

Slowly they came to a halt panting with both their effort to stop and to not stop.

"So… It's not as bad being…forgotten… and rejected…now is it?" Drade panted, barely able to get the words to spill from his lips.

"At… this particular…moment… yes." Aoren panted in reply, as he wobbled upon his feet.

They stared at each other for a while, and then Drade pulled Aoren towards him and kissed his forehead roughly.

Aoren turned and exited the room, after getting dressed.

After having luxurious sex with Kraden, I had fallen asleep and he had lain awake watching my body rise and fall with every breath. After a short while of watching me, his yes became heavy and he slowly drifted off into a relaxing sleep, just as I had.

Once a few hours had past I awoke upon him and stretched out my limbs, causing him to wake also. We turned and stared into each other's eyes, gazing hopelessly into the dark abyss of soul beyond, not saying he was evil or anything, but he was rather conniving.

"How are you?"

"Sleepy…"

"Do you want to go back to la la land?"

"No… I want to eat you!"

"Hmm… sounds… kinky."

I let out a loud yawn and stretched for a second time, then curled up into his chest. He looked down at me and smiled widely, baring his sharp fangs; he licked his lips and leaned over me, slowly sinking his teeth down into my flesh. A searing pain came over me and hot blood trickled down my neck, but all the while and intoxicating feeling surrounded me, making me feel kind of like I was high. It was one of the most painful things I had ever experienced; yet it was one of the most pleasurable.

When I next woke, he was sitting up over me, tending to me, making sure he didn't kill by drinking too much, or by accidentally injecting the vampiric virus within him.

"Are you okay?" He asked with sweet tenderness, and meant every ounce of it as it slipped gently from his lips.

"I'm fine." I stared up at his unbelieving face. "Really!" he still didn't believe me. "Are you?" He slipped a bewildered expression. "I mean…you didn't choke on my blood or…get poisoned from it or something?"

He laughed hysterically, all his gorgeous and handsome features lit up like the sky on starry night.

"I'm…" He stuttered, trying to control his laughter, rather hopelessly mind you. "I'm…I'm fine…really."

His voice was so soothing; I began to think I was still high off the buzz of being bitten. Even though it was an incredibly painful experience, it was so intoxicating, with the usual, tingly feeling of someone kissing you along your neck. It was wonderful.

"So…are you really okay?"

"Yes, you dip shit. I'm fine."

He smiled at me and lent in for a kiss. His lips pressed gently against my own, parting them after a minute, to stare into my eyes. I simply stared back, daring him to look away. After a short while his stare broke apart from mine. He got up off the bed and walk round the room collecting together his clothes and mine. He strode towards me holding the bundle and dropped them on the bed.

He reached for a pair of boxes and slipped them on.

I reached for my bra and began to get dressed just as he did. Within a minute we were both dressed and ready to get on with another part of the day.

"So…what are you doing today?"

"Well…for starters, it's lunch time. But I was planning on visiting Aoren, you?"

"I should probably go see my friends, and then we'll hit lunch together."

"And you said you wanted to stay here all day…you little liar."

"We could, but I don't think I'd feel right neglecting my friends for a whole day. Do you?"

"No. I couldn't do that Aoren either. Any way I'll…see you around?"

"Yeah…definitely."

We both departed the room and took off down the hall in opposite directions heading, we hopped, to our friends.

Aoren had by now retreated to his room, where he collapsed upon his bed in a tired huff. He stared at the ceiling once again, as he had planned to do before he was called to Drade's office.

"What is that?" He whispered quietly to him self. "Is that…blood? How the hell did it get up there?"

He stared at the blood spot, with his nose crinkled up in anguish. Eventually he got up and opened his closet to fetch out a bucket and sponge. He walked into his little bathroom and filled the bucket a fifth of the way up with hot, soapy water and walked back over to his bed. He stood upon his bed and dunked the sponge in, then began to scrub the ceiling until the annoying blood spot had disappeared.

*Knock, knock. *

"Aoren?"

"Hold on!" he said as pleasantly as possible through gritted teeth.

He clambered off his bed and advanced upon the door, flinging open.

"Hey" Kraden chirped as he entered Aoren's Room.

"Hey. What do you want?" Aoren said in a very irate manner.

"What's up with you?" Kraden spoke as if this anger towards him was undignified.

"What's up? I liked her you dick! I haven't liked any one for…ever! And you, who just all of a sudden…how could you? You…you…you bastard, I hate you!"

"Hey, I didn't know you liked her." Kraden spoke with utter composure.

"I was going to tell you this morning! After your many attempts to hit on her during the week, I was getting a bit pissed, so I was going to tell you." Aoren had begun to sound sad no more than anything. Pathetic even.

"I'm sorry. If I had of known you liked her, I… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we'd had a fight, and we weren't even talking before."

"Sorry."

They stared at each other for a long while before turning away, each to sit in a different part of the room. Aoren on the bed and Kraden on the sofa.

"What now?"

"Go on."

"Go on, what?"

"I know you want to tell me all about you and her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Okay…" Kraden began his story about him and I, from how began, to how we parted this morning, or afternoon as it was.

"Sounds…lovely. Like a capricious desire come true."

"Yeah…"

"I'm still kind of peeved."

"I figured."

There they sat in silence, for a good, thirty minutes, until finally, Aoren eased the tension.

"Look, tonight, why don't we go into town, and find us a couple of girls to manipulate and drink, then hit a club for some partying. You can tell Alex about the clubbing if you like! You know…to let her know you're going to 'club', or to invite her along…"

"Sounds great! I'll tell her…but not to invite her along…I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh! Thanks. I was kinda hopping you would invite her along…so I could steel her off you, but you know…what ever."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny!"

"L.O.L! I can't believe I just said that, who does that?"

"Idiot.'

An awkward silence followed, for a few seconds, in which they both stared off around the room.

"So what shall we do right now?"

"I don't know." Aoren sighed and glanced at Kraden. For some reason, Aoren couldn't help but notice that Kraden was glowing. Which was unusual, because despite his charming smile, he was generally brooding, but now he was glowing, with genuine happiness, happiness, that should have been his.

So while Kraden sat there, happy as Larry, Aoren was beginning his own brooding session.

I headed down the hall towards the steps my friends and I sat on, there was no guarantee that they'd even be there. They could be in one of their rooms, or even getting lunch themselves. I rounded the corner and there they were, just sitting around.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" They both replied with fake cheeriness.

"So…what's wrong with you guys?"

"You're dating Kraden?" Nat asked shakily.

"Jumping to conclusions again are we?"

"What?" Nat shouted indignantly.

"We saw you go into his room, skankally dressed." Shane backed her up.

"I do have an assignment to do with him."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Fine, we are dating, so?"

"Well…he's the enemy." Nat stated in a 'matter of fact' way.

"It's not going to change anything." I pleaded.

"Hmmm…." They both said disbelievingly.

I stared at them with pleading eyes, I was going to let this relationship with him ruin what I had with my friends, not matter what! Why couldn't they see that?

"Nothing will change…I swear it!"

"You swear?" repeated Nat.

"Yes I swear." I looked very serious at that point, or so I am told. "Well…it won't be complete the same…we'll still hate them and stuff, just occasionally I'll be nicer to him and stuff, and possibly make out with him…" I quickly corrected my mistakes upon seeing the faces, "I mean…we won't sit with 'em, or socialise with them or anything like that, no big over the top changes. Only small ones, like between me and him, and possibly him and you guys…I'm not saying you guys have to like him or anything though…I mean if you want to keep the relationship how it is, then fine."

"Okay, that doesn't sound bad." Said Shane.

"As long as you don't leave us!" said Nat.

"Aw…shucks guys…"

We all burst out laughing, at, well, nothing really, just us, our friendship. In a 'good' way, though.

You know, I really miss those guys, I haven't seen them in a while, and I miss them. But I shouldn't be boring you faithful readers with my sorrow…

Although, I am going to say this, as I write this story, many things have happened to me, a lot has changed since then, I no longer see these people, not even Kraden and such, so obviously, our relationship doesn't last. That's not the point though. This is all written after it has happened a few years later, I have lost contact with practically everyone I knew then, and I am…alone. The last time I talked to anyone of these people, was when I did the interviews to do my story, and they all thought it was a wonderful idea! Yay me! Any way, I should really get beck to the story, I just thought this is something you would like to be aware of, so, well I don't really know, but any way…

Once we got into the stage of major stitches, we decided to call it quits. We slowly, very slowly, calmed our selves down and stopped laughing. We sat back up and took lovely deep breaths.

'In and out, in and out.'

"So…what now, we got the rest of today and tomorrow? Or are you busy tonight and tomorrow?" Shane questioned cheekily.

"No, I'm not busy tonight, or tomorrow. We could have some form of movie marathon tonight? Like a 'Harry Potter-o-thon' or a 'Lord of the rings-o-thon'?"

"Sounds interesting." Said Nat, "very promising."

"Or a 'Jurassic park-o-thon'?" said Shane, "Are there any other movies that have a few in a series?"

"Um…"

"Thanks Nat, that um was very helpful." Chuckled Shane.

"Shane! Leave her alone. There's the ' Pirates of the Caribbean' movies, and…the 'Blade' movies and…"

"No horror, gore type movies…" whined Nat.

"Fine." Shane and I both sighed.

"Thankyou." She said meekly.

"'Tis okay." I replied.

After that we went and ransacked our rooms looking for sequels of things, they had to have three or more to be good enough for a movie night-a-thon. Eventually we decided to watch the 'Harry Potter' movies. Not all of 'em were out yet, so we'd be able to watch 'em in the time we had tonight, only five of them were out so far and it was four now, so with no breaks it would take between 681 and 694 minutes roughly, which is roughly between 11 and 12 hours. So we would be finished by about four in the morning.

Then we sleep until 11/12 and then we're good to go about doing something tomorrow.

Perfect.

We headed off to Shane's room, because his was the comfiest for watching movies, and snuggled up in a spot and gathered together munchies, peed and started the first 'Harry Potter' movie. What dorks we were.

Meanwhile, a very lonely man was sitting in his office being very lonely. Can you guess whom? That's right, Drade.

He was sitting in his office, spying on his students, and pitying himself. Which makes me wonder…did he ever watch Kraden and I have sex? Oh my god! That would be so wrong, eh! It's okay, I'm calm, and no that was not planned, I just kinda typed what I was thinking, damit.

Any way, he was pitying himself, watching all his students have fun with their friends, while he, sat by himself with no friends to have fun with. Kind of sad really.

"Stupid kids…how dare they have lives! Maybe I could go bash the crap out of one of them, it'll teach them to go out and have fun. At least I'll have a good reason to stop them for leaving the grounds…ever!" Sigh. "I need help."

"Maybe I'll go steel a few of them and have some fun with them myself…that sound so wrong…maybe I'll just go into town and 'accidentally' run into Kraden and Aoren, yeah… 'accidentally'. Or maybe I'll just go into town and kill someone. That sounds nice."

He got up off his chair and strode towards the door, stopping with his hand on the door handle; he paused for a moment, then turned and sat back down in his chair.

"I might accidentally eat a student." *Humph*

Once darkness gripped the world, well the part of the world we're in any way, Kraden and Aoren crept into the night and the horrors for their unknown victims began.

Okay, it wasn't like that at all, they more like ran out into the night being incredibly rowdy, but that's beside the point. The headed into town and found a bar full of girls, delicious, STUPID, girls.

They situated themselves by the bar and ordered a beer and a brandy.

Can you guess who had what?

Kraden had the brandy, Aoren had the beer, and there they sat, chatted and waited. After about five minutes of being by themselves two hot, blonde, blue eyed, bimbo's came up to them and offered to by them the next drink, on one condition; they came over and sat with them.

They did and soon after when the girls were plastered and laughing, and they were nearing the edge of being slightly tipsy, they took the girls out back and (how cliché) into a dark ally way. There they had their dessert, one wonderfully delicious bimbo.

Once they were finished they headed out to the best club in town, 'Knox', and partied until about five in the morning, well that's what they think any way. While they were at the club, they got as plastered as the girls they drank. So they don't really remember anything from about one to five in the morning, when they finally crashed back at the school.

When they woke up the next morning they found themselves out in the hall with people gathered around them wondering what the hell they were doing sleeping in the hall.

Aoren was sprawled out on the hallway floor tangled up in his jacket, and Kraden was asleep on top of the trophy cabinet, using his jacket as a pillow and his shirt as a blanket.

Unfortunately my friends and I missed out on this hilarious sight due to the fact that we were still sleeping after staying up all night watching all the 'Harry Potter' movies. However when this information was brought to our attention we laughed for hours, actually we laughed for about half an hour.

When this information was brought to Drade's attention however, it meant bad news for those two.

"What were you thinking? Going out and getting pissed, you bloody fools!"

"We're sorry…"

"Sorry 's not bloody enough!"

"If you just…" Kraden tried to interrupt.

"If you just…Nothing! There is no excuse for this. " He had started to calm down now and wasn't yelling any more. "You two came into my quarters last night totally pissed, laughing your heads off, you tried to tell me something funny but just kept sniggering. I escorted the two of you to bed and told you to go to sleep, but when I took my eyes off one of you the other one ran off! It took me two hours to catch you both again and put you to bed. I sat there beside the bed watching over the two of you for two hours before deciding you were both asleep and it was safe to leave. Obviously it was not! You must have woken up or have been faking the whole time, and then got up and ran off, eventually falling asleep in the hall!"

"We're sorry, really…we won't do it again." Kraden spoke in a cute little voice that pierced Drade's heart.

"Oh…fine."

"Woot!' They cheered.

"JUST…don't do it again."

They nodded and departed the headmaster's office, leaving Drade alone to chuckle over their drunken idiocy.

After talking to my friends about it I decided to go visit Kraden. See how his drunkenness was doing. I walked to his room and went to knock on his door when it was wrenched open.

"Come in…quickly."

I was rushed into the room, which was close to pitch black, and sat on the bed; I heard a moan from the bed behind me and jumped up.

Aoren.

"So how are you two?" I whispered sensing their sensitive state.

Another moan followed my question, they clearly weren't good.

"I feel like death…" Kraden moaned.

"How much did you guys drink?" I shouted slightly.

"Ahh!" They screamed in unison.

"Sorry." I whispered back.

"We drank lots… lots and lots." Kraden answered.

"Do you two want anything?"

"Love." Kraden answered cutely.

Even in his dead like state he was still able to turn on his charm, was he ever not…HIM?

"Water." Aoren croaked.

"Okay…I'll get you guys some water."

"Lots of water." Kraden corrected.

"Okay."

I quickly and quietly left the room and headed down to the school kitchen. I grabbed a tray and filled it with bottles of water. There was definitely enough water for them, and if there wasn't then too bad.

I headed back to there room where I halved the bottles of water and put half on each bedside table. Then I put them both to bed to rest up and feel better. What a waste of a Sunday.


End file.
